


Efficient [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's found, over time, that there's a relatively predictable pattern to Arthur's bad days, and all of them start with special, deeply familial midday meals with Uther and Morgana. Merlin doesn't even need to guess anymore; when the kitchen tells him they are setting three plates and they don't have visiting courtiers, Merlin knows he's doomed and plans accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficient [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Efficient](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7435) by seperis. 



**Length:** 0:07:08  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/Seperis%20-%20Efficient.mp3) (6.5 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
